


Welcome Home

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: General, Humor, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga was never sure just what would be waiting for him whenever he got home after going out, even if he wasn't gone for very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **WARNING: This is contains some slight Shōnen-ai, Boys' Love (BL), Yaoi, Slash, BoyxBoy or whatever else you want to call it. So, if you don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.**
> 
> I intended to put some smut in this, but I just wasn't feeling it at the time so I didn't. But, I might make a second smutty part later on, when I get the time and enough inspiration, so I'm going to leave this as incomplete. 
> 
> **[1]** _Amefuto_ \- American Football 
> 
> **[2]** _Tadaima_ \- I'm back (home) 
> 
> **[3]** _Okaeri_ \- Welcome back

** Welcome Home **

Kagami Taiga was never sure just what would be waiting for him whenever he got home after going out, even if he wasn't gone for very long. He doesn't live alone anymore and sometimes he is greeted with a 'surprise' of sorts. He hasn't lived alone since both he and his roommate became legal adults two years ago and, to the surprise of many, he hasn't been single for nearly four years.  
  
Before he even reaches his apartment he can hear the muffled sounds of multiple voices, TV noise and American rock music. He instantly _knows_. Whatever is going-on on the other side of that door, he is not going to like it. Not one damn bit. Rolling his suddenly tense shoulders he carefully unlocks the door and pauses only for a heartbeat before he pushes the apartment door open.  
  
The scene that greets him is not one he expects or wants to see.  
  
He scowls darkly as he eyes the mess that is his living area and the three happily unaware culprits lounging on the couch. It takes him a moment to realize that his coffee table has not in fact gone missing as he had first assumed, only hidden beneath layers of junk foods, half-empty salsa bowls and beer cans.  
  
Since when had his apartment become the local hang-out for idiotic drunks?  
  
Kagami is partially shocked, but more annoyed than anything. After all, it's not often that he comes home to find his almost butch boyfriend Furutani Naoya relaxing on the couch with a couple of his friends watching _Amefuto_. Kagami is quick to note that his lover is nursing a 25 ounce Bud Light Lime-a-Rita and snacking on Pico de Gallo with tortilla chips.  
  
He's sure that Naoya's either half-buzzed or nearly drunk, although it's hard to tell which at this point. Taiga is certain that his lover is not well and truly drunk though. Otherwise the inky haired male would be sprawled out on the floor _giggling_ like a crazy person over everything and nothing. It didn't take long for Taiga to discover that Naoya was a very hysterical "Everything-Is-Funny-Even-If-It-Isn't" type of drunk.  
  
Thank god the dark haired male was only a casual, mostly social drinker and generally quite responsible while under the influence. However, Kagami knew for a fact that Naoya's friends were none of these things and he was certain that they were quite drunk. The two infuriating males were being just a little too friendly and touchy-feely with _his_ lover, who just so happened to be stuck between them on the couch.  
  
 _Hell no._  
  
Not even Alex had been able to kiss or feel up Naoya, although she certainly tried her damnedest every time she was over. Whenever she showed up, always unexpectedly of course, he had to lock their bedroom door just to keep her out of their shared bed at night. With her, three was definitely a crowd and Kagami, for one, did not like to share his lover. For all his composure, Tatsuya found Kagami's plight down right hilarious and was no help at all in such situations.  
  
" _Tadaima_ ," His low, brusque voice cut through the alcohol induced merriment like a hot knife through butter. He might have shut the door louder than was truly necessary, but still, both actions got his point across very clearly. He had to bite back a predatory grin when the two unwelcome guests all but bailed off the couch and away from Naoya as he moved further into the room.  
  
They were scared of the redhead, as they should be. Kagami might have still been awkward about some things, but he was far from shy when it came to making sure that others knew Furutani Naoya was _his_. Naoya was a kind and friendly person with just a bit of sass, but he was also just a bit naïve. Especially when it came to seeing that his so-called friends wanted to be more than friendly.  
  
" _Okaeri_ , Taiga," The dark haired male gave the redhead a welcoming, if not somewhat lopsided smile. Yeah, Naoya was just a bit buzzed, but he still had his wits about him. It was a good sign. "How was the game?"  
  
"Not bad, we tied." He grumbled as he moved to stand behind the couch, purposely towering over his lover and the two interlopers. He was hoping to make them scram of their own choice without having to physically boot them out on their skinny asses himself. He would if he had to, but he didn't want Naoya to scold him about his lack of manners, again.  
  
Naoya leaned his neck over the back of the couch to get a better look at his tall lover, still wearing that smile. Kagami's stern expression softened almost reflexively when his narrowed gaze met bright, jasmine yellow hued irises. No one else in the word possessed those eyes. Kagami was thankful for that. The things those eyes could do to him was downright unnatural, but he honestly wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up when the game's over." The sound of Naoya's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. Kagami blinked, then shook his head and muttered "Don't worry about it". He wasn't worried about the mess, not really. Besides he already knew that no matter how messy Naoya made things, with or without the help of others, he would clean it up. That was just how he was.  
  
Kagami gave a tired sigh and mindlessly ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair. He wasn't sure if he should just ignore the two unwanted guests for now or go ahead and tell them to get the hell out of his house. His gaze flickered to the game on the TV and decided that he could wait for them to leave. The game was in the final quarter and he really needed a shower after his impromptu street-ball game with Aomine.  
  
Kagami decided that there was more than enough time for them to finish the game and get gone by the time he got out of the shower. If they weren't, then he'd take matters into his own hands. He was tired and wanted to spend some relaxing time, _alone_ , with his boyfriend. He felt a light tug at the hem of his shirt and glanced down to meet the bright gaze of his lover.  
  
Naoya seemed to understand his unspoken idea, in that wonderfully strange way of his, because the dark haired male gave shot him a smile and tilted his chin towards the bathroom. Kagami nodded his head in return, but didn't move to leave yet. Instead he let the tips of his fingers brush against the side of his lover's face and neck in a gentle caress. Kagami really wanted to kiss Naoya at that moment, but not in front of an audience.  
  
When Kagami's appraising gaze once again met Naoya's his eyes blew wide, his cheeks flamed and he immediately pulled away. With a slight awkward cough he all but ran, pretty much stumbled, from the living area and into the bathroom. When the bathroom door loudly snapped shut, the two males on the couch turned to Naoya with confused expressions. When they asked, the dark haired male just shrugged innocently while taking a swig from his beer; they completely missed the sly grin hidden behind the rim of his beer can.  
  
Sure, he was a nice guy and a bit naïve at times, but Naoya never claimed to be innocent. After almost four years together, he knew very well how to get under his lover's skin. It was a piece of cake really, but it also went both ways. However, Naoya wasn't nearly as shy as Kagami when it came to lewd acts of seduction, even while company was over.


End file.
